Modern machines, such as a track-type loader for example, have multi-positional components, such as a bucket. The bucket is movable vertically and rotationally in response to the manipulation of control levers. One lever typically actuates a hydraulic cylinder which controls only vertical movement of the bucket and another lever actuates a hydraulic cylinder which controls only rotational movement. Separate controls limit the maneuverability of the bucket and occupy valuable machine space. It is desirable to have a single lever control which controls both rotational and vertical movement at the same time and which occupies a minimum amount of machine space. It is also desirable to have a single lever control which is sealed and protected from dirt and contaminants and which can be locked in a nonoperational position.